How to import FreePCB gerber (CAM) files into CircuitCam for use with a LPKF milling machine
1) While importing FreePCB CAM files into circuit CAM ::If you find the package pads shorted out, then change the following settings :::Go as usual to Generate CAM files. :::In the window that pops up, set the Gerber file dimensions as follows ::::Copper to copper fill clearance = 1 ::::Hole edge to copper-fill clearance = 1 ::::Leave the rest as it is. 2) When you import the FreePCB generated CAM files "drill" you will initially :find that the drill holes occupy the entire screen and your actual board layout :shrinks to a small size. ::Fix : Go to Config --> Format Configuration --> Excellon Tool list. ::There change the 3rd row 3rd column number from 3 to 4 by right clicking on that ::Change number 3 and then setting into 4 in the window that pops up. To import Gerbers from FreePCB to CircuitCam for use on the LPKF milling Machine (the steps listed above have been incorporated for convenience.) 1. Export Cam files from FreePCB in a folder of your choice File>Create CAM Files… (A box will appear, make sure all the Files you want gerbers for are checked. In the Gerber File Dimensions section change the values of Copper to Copper and Hole-Edge to Copper-fill Clearances to “1” leave the rest alone) 2. Open CircuitCam –Click to start the wizard (the button just below the Config menu.) 3. Click NEXT twice, a file finder box should appear. Choose the top_copper.gbr that you made with FreePCB. Click NEXT until another file finder box appears. This time choose the bottom_copper.gbr. Click NEXT ONCE! 4. Now click the GRAPHIC MODE button. This will take you back to the main screen. 5. Click File>Import, find the appropriate drill_file.drl for your project (it will be with the other files that were made when you created the Cam files from FreePCB.) 6. A box will appear. The first drop-down menu of the box should say NCDrill—this is the file type. The second dropdown menu is for the layer. In this case you will want to select Drill Unplated. Click IMPORT. 7. IF the board has shrunk and the drill holes fill the screen. Click Config>Format Configurations>Excelleon Tool list You’ll see some rows with columns. Find the NCDrillDefault row and the “n” column. Right click the 3 and a box will appear. Change that 3 to a 4 in this new box. Click OK then Click the button labeled CLOSE—this will return you to the graphic mode. 8. Click on the WIZARD button again –the one below the Config menu, this will return you to the wizard. 9.Finish the wizard by clicking NEXT a few more times—note there are a few more options can you can choose but for now just keep all the default selections and click NEXT until a Save As box comes up. Save your file where you’d like. Click NEXT 10. Now to export. The first option (LpkfCircuitBoardPlotter) in the drop down menu is the one you’ll want for now. Click NEXT. Click GRAPHIC MODE 11. Click File>Export>LPFK>LpkfCircuitBoardPlotter Click OK, the file was saved in the same folder that you saved your .Cam file in step 9. 12. Open BoardMaster File>New>Default then click File>Import>LMD/LPR… Find your newly exported file with a .LMD ending. Click OPEN. Now you have it in BoardMaster and can Mill it on the LPKF machine. From HowTo Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Howto Category:Electronics